


Keeping your feelings bottled up will only make the pain worse

by Historymaker99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, can be read as either platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: *set right after brain of morbius* after regaining her sight Sarah Jane is still shaken up so the 4th doctor cheers her up.
Relationships: Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith





	Keeping your feelings bottled up will only make the pain worse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sarah Jane and 4th doctor fanfic. Leave a comment if you want but don’t be pressured to have a nice day!  
> I don’t won Doctor Who

Sarah Jane ran down the long hallway of the tardis and ran to sit on her bed in her room of the tardis with her knees drawn close to her chest as she replays what dangerous events happened in today’s adventure. She shivers as she thinks of what it felt like to be blind and how no one was around to help her, it was all cold, frightening and she felt helpless as she stumbled around trying to find the doctor and keep from getting captured. She felt like those who had endured this for their entire life to be heroes for taking control of their life when they had lost such an important sense such as sight. A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought of the feeling of being grabbed when she couldn’t even see it coming and how she never knew where something was going to come at her in the dark. 

A loud knock on her bedroom door startled her and pulls her from her dreary thoughts. She tried to make it seem like she hadn’t been sobbing into her pillow just moments before but Her voice still wavered as she rubbed the bleary tears out of her eyes and sat back up crossed legged on the bed. “Come in” she says her voice barely above a whisper. The door opens to reveal the Doctor standing there with a worried expression on his usually calm face. “Sarah are you alright” he asks walking over to her. She nods without a word and then sighs as she looks back up at him. “Yes Doctor I’m fine what would make you think that I’m not”? He sighs not believing her for an instant. “Well for one I’ve never heard you this quiet before normally you come to me to talk about what we have gone through and you ask me questions and we air our grievances from our latest harrowing adventure but today you felt so cold and distant and when we got back to the tardis and you just ran in here and slammed the door without a word to me I couldn’t help but worry Sarah”. Sarah Jane sighs and fiddles with a string on the knee of pants as she bites her lip not wanting to admit how scared she really was after what happened today. “Well The truth is Doctor I was terrified today and now that the adrenaline has worn off all of the anxiety that was coursing through me has piled on me all at once and it’s been a bit overwhelming if I’m being honest with myself”. Sarah Jane gasped as the Doctor suddenly hugged her. Confused, she wraps an arm around his shoulder. “Doctor are you okay”? He buries his face into her hair and she can feel him shaking. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from the light blast, I'm sorry you felt so small and helpless today Sarah, oh if I could go back and fix it and take all of that emotional pain that is now weighing on your mind I would in an instant”. She shakes her head as she pulls away from him and he gives her a sad look. “It’s all in the past now Doctor it’s not your fault anyway I’ve come to realize that I’m too reckless for my own good sometimes I suppose so don’t fret over spilt milk”. The doctor chuckles. “Sarah I came in here to comfort you and it seems you are the one doing all of the comforting to me”. Sarah Jane gives a small smile. “I suppose so”. The doctor frowns again as he sees the pain she is still hiding in her eyes. “I’m being serious here Sarah if you ever feel like any of this is too much for you I can take you home I couldn’t stand to think what would happen if I lost my best friend”. She takes his hand in hers as if to reassure him. “Doctor I will always be right here beside you the stories and events I’ve seen throughout space and time don’t even compare to the stories I could have gotten on earth, she sighs, oh I love being a journalist and all but I think traveling really does broaden the mind and it gives you a new perspective on things”. “That is something I can agree with you on”, the doctor says.

Suddenly the doctor’s eyes light up. Sarah’s face falls a bit as she questiongly tries to figure out the look on his face. “What is with that look doctor if I don’t know any better I’d say that is your adventure face, we aren’t going on another adventure so soon are we” Sarah asks as worry grips her stomach. “No”he says shaking his head so fast that his curls seem to bounce around his head in excitement. “We aren’t even going to leave the tardis to do what I have planned”. He grabs her hand and pulls her off the bed. She stumbles as she stands up and she barely has any time to catch her bearings as the doctor pulls her out of the room and further down the hallway of the tardis. 

They stop in front of a door that Sarah Jane has never seen before. “What is this room doctor” she asks looking over at him. He doesn't answer as he smiles and opens it. “After you Sarah” he says Sarah Jane gasps as they step inside. It looks like they are standing in the middle of the Milky Way galaxy as small white dots as stars twinkle over their heads. “Oh Doctor” she says with a gasp. “This place is beautiful”. The doctor seems to have a bashful smile on his face as he steps up beside her. “Do you like it Sarah”? “It’s beautiful but what is this place Doctor”? “It’s a room that I had the tardis make so I can let humans explore the cosmos and step out amongst the stars without running out of oxygen and well you’re the first to see it, you see it’s taken quite a while to complete”. “Oh Doctor it’s amazing” Sarah says with a gasp as she spins around to see a shooting star racing across the inky black sky. The doctor smiles proudly as he takes her hand in his once more and leads her through the cosmos pointing out each constellation telling her each of their names till her head is spinning with all of the different names and stories behind the stars and planets moving around them. They even get a chance to see a supernova. “Doctor why did you want to show me this” she asks. “Well First of all I wanted to cheer you up after a long day and well I also want to explore the entire galaxy someday bit by bit” he says. “I don’t want to be alone for those journeys either Sarah and I don’t know what I’d do if we weren’t traveling together side by side”. “I’ll get old someday you know” she says. The Doctor shakes his head. “You will be beautiful always and Your youthful personality will never die Sarah you see you are as bright as a shooting star and as fierce as a supernova”. Sarah’s heart felt like it could burst with shock and warmth as this was the most curious thing the doctor had ever said to her. She squeezes the Doctor's hand in hers as he smiles back at her. “Can we just try for a safer planet next time Doctor we all need a vacation every now and then” she asks. “I’ll try” he says. “But you know Sarah I make no guarantees” he says flashing her a smile. “And that’s what makes you so much fun to be around Doctor” Sarah Jane says resting her head on his shoulder.


End file.
